K and Hiro Do America
by Ayame99
Summary: What if the world of Gravitation was real and Hiro discovered Bad Luck fanfiction? What if K and Hiro teamed up to write one? Would they end up just like their fictional counterparts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I really wanted this to be a one-shot, short and all that. But, I couldn't stop writing once I started this prompt fic from the Gun and Guitar community from LJ. This is prompt #26 _K and Hiro write a fanfic. _There was so much possibility for this and I made a little story. All the references I made to other fics or fanart I got permission for by the people that wrote or drew them.

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from writing yummy fics about K and Hiro, which belong to Maki Murakami.

* * *

**K and Hiro Do America**

**Chapter 1**

The world is made up of many things. One can say it is a bounty of loveliness or a cesspool of hate and ugly things. The people that roam her vast plains are parasites: they climb her mountains and build on her surface. These people create great things, some of which slaughter their creators, like atomic bombs and other such monstrous creations.

They kill each other…

We shan't look only at the bad; there are many beautiful things in this world too. The Egyptian pyramids for example, divine structures built so long ago with technology still unknown to modern man. To man who constructs buildings to scrape the skies, to man who splits atoms and repairs a beating heart, to man who creates music and film and captures the pure essence of humankind.

To make us weep, applaud, scream, and most of all laugh.

He turns grains of sand into glass, carves wonderful objects from stone, and his hand flourishes over the canvas. Before our very eyes a picture forms: it could be a surrealistic landscape, a harrowing death, a cataclysmic event… It could be pure love in its most sacred form. Endless, are the ways in which we portray ourselves, our planet and our beings.

But there is one thing more powerful than even one hundred Supermen, something greater than the next Coca-Cola flavor—it is even more fantastic than the religion-altering suggestions in the Da Vinci Code.

Ladies and gentlemen… It is the written word, very likely the Holy Grail itself, the thing your next door neighbor partakes in but you'll never know about, it is…

THE FANFIC!

* * *

Two members of Bad Luck stood watching another member of their band. 

"Tell me Hiro has not zoned out reading, _again_?" complained a haughty young boy in the mid stages of adolescence.

His name was Suguru.

Shuichi, vocalist of Bad Luck, turned his head from his best friend, their guitarist, back to Suguru their keyboardist.

"Yeah, I know he's smart, but why does he have to rub it in?" Shuichi murmured.

Suguru rolled his eyes disdainfully, "I don't think that's the point. The point _is_ that he's dragging down our practice time again. The point _is_ that his fly is open and I'm saying this loudly, yet he doesn't hear me!"

Hiro calmly turned a page.

"Hmm, you have a point. By now he should have screeched at us to stop being perverts," the pink-haired singer suggested.

Suguru looked stricken. "I…I'm not a pervert! Take that back!"

"Well, I didn't even know Hiro's fly was open until you pointed it out." Shuichi retaliated.

The green-haired synthesizing star turned crimson. "Just tell him that we need to start practicing now!"

"HEY! You're not the boss of me! You go over there and tell him to get back to work!" Shuichi cried. He didn't like when this so-smart Tohma-cousin boy got in his way.

Suguru almost bared fangs, "If _I_ was your boss, I'd kill myself!"

A new voice, one with an American accent, came between them and interrupted in a hurried whisper, "Is Hiroshi really flying low…?"

Shuichi and Suguru jumped, startled. When did _he_ get there?! K, their insane manager, held one gun in each hand, his arms crisscrossed, looking over at Hiro reading something intently.

"I see we have a crisis, please evacuate the studio. Operation 'Breeze in my Pants' is about to commence," K commanded.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Suguru wailed, swatting the gun away from his cheek.

Shuichi stood silent, pondering how funny it was that 'breeze in my pants' made him think of Yuki…

K put his guns away and looked sadly at Suguru. "A shame… I had such high hopes for you," the blond with his feminine-like ponytail lamented.

Suguru looked stunned. "I give up; you're all a bunch of…"

Just then, Hiro, who was casually leaning up against the wall, dressed in plain jeans and a black Van Halen t-shirt, giggled.

All heads spun in his direction.

"The curiosity is killing me!" K blasted.

"Me too! He's been doing this for a week now but he won't tell me what it is," Shuichi explained to K.

"I'm going to go eat rat poison. Does anyone want any?" Suguru muttered offhandedly.

"Sure…" K and Shuichi both murmured vacantly, waving their hands in his general direction.

Huffing, Suguru left the studio grumbling, "I need a real gig."

Suddenly Hiro looked up at Shuichi and K who were just standing there, staring at him. His eyes widened; when had K gotten there?! His cheeks grew hot and he buried his face in his hands, dropping the sheets of paper he was holding.

The printouts scattered all over the place.

"I see you have returned to planet Earth, Hiroshi," K mused and eyed the younger man speculatively. "Here, let me help you with those."

Shuichi looked oddly over at K who seemed so eager to help Hiro. He too crouched down to help pick up the papers.

"NO!" Hiro shouted, shoving them back and began scooping up the papers himself. He grabbed at the ones in Shuichi's and K's hands violently. They laughed at the bewilderment of it but tried to help anyway.

"What's the big deal, Hiro?" Shuichi questioned, watching his friend scramble on hands and knees.

Hiro crawled between K's legs, reaching for a stray sheet, but as he was doing so K bent down and snatched up a paper stuck to the bottom of Hiro's shoe.

Before Hiro could stop him, K began read out loud:

"_It was the middle of the night, when only the stars shone and the heartbeats of two spent lovers lay peacefully in each other's arms. Such was the beauty of their afterglow that the world just seemed to stop turning. _

"_Will you love me even when the press finds out about this and tears our world apart?"_

"_I won't let that happen, you should know me better than that."_

_The redhead laughed at the blonde softly, "My girlfriend would dump me and your wife…"_

"…_she would practice her aim on my head. Shh, come now, don't think like that…they'll never know, Hir…."_

K trailed off, his ears growing hot. He flashed a look at Shuichi, then down at Hiro. He blinked, Hiro was gone!

"Oooo what happens?!" Shuichi squealed. "Don't stop now!"

A shuffling noise revealed Hiro crawling out the studio door, escaping. K wore a goofy look on his face, he glanced at Shuichi. "I just remembered I have some dire business to conduct. Err…go play with Yuki or something."

Shuichi beamed, quickly forgetting about the story.

K slipped out of the studio and peered up and down the hall. Hunting was his specialty! Hiro wouldn't get very far. Oh look, there was another sheet of paper Hiro must have dropped in his flight. K went to retrieve it.

Well, call him a son of a gun!

* * *

Who knew that with fame came such dirty distractions? He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop once he'd discovered them. 

Fanfics…

People created worlds for Bad Luck, pictures and stories, incredible stuff. Before he knew it, he was spellbound—especially by the stories. It shocked him at first, tales of his band members' and NG's torrid love affairs. There was no limit to the countless ways in which they were paired either.

Hiro read them all.

Then, last night he'd found one starring K and himself. Those were _so_ rare. He couldn't put it down, so he printed it off and brought it to work. There was something so delicious about it, sinful.

Fanfiction became Hiro's little secret obsession.

At first he was going to run away in his embarrassment, but now that K had found out about it… There really was no hiding. He might as well fess up or leave the country. Hiro wondered what K would think, or do. His insides twisted with the thought. But it was better to face K now than risking having him blab it to the entire band and humiliate him more.

Geez, it was bad enough that K had started to read out loud!

Hiro spun around in K's office chair.

He'd hidden in the very last place K would search for him. snort Give the man a run for his money at least. Still, how could a man that was armed to the teeth keep his office door unlocked? Perhaps there were booby traps; he looked over the sparsely decorated room, at the large blind-adorned window, the sill littered with gun pieces and NRA magazines.

In the corner Hiro spotted a rocket launcher propped up against the wall. He looked under the desk and found something stuck there. The blood drained from Hiro's face. It was a grenade. You know, maybe it'd be best if he didn't investigate K's office too much. Instead, he looked over at the framed photo of K's wife and kid. Very nice, hard to believe K was a family man. In the waste basket he found an empty can of beer, lots of cigarette butts, gum wrappers and an empty gun cartridge. Hiro sat back and wondered if there might be a closed-circuited camera filming him right now.

He gave the room an unsuspecting **\m/** sign, the universal symbol to Rock On!

The doorknob turned and Hiro slapped his hands down on top of the desk and stopped spinning the chair. K strolled in, wearing those functional tan slacks, white shirt, and that ever present purple tie of his. A particular fanfic filled his vision and for a moment, Hiro wondered what K would look like dressed as a cowboy...

"Hiro?!" he cried. "I tore the building apart looking for you! And here you are in _my_ office," K gruffed. How lucky for Hiro, because he'd almost called in the big guns!

Instead, K placed his hands on his lean hips, the small collection of printouts clutched in his left hand. Then, he smirked and twirled a stray lock of hair. "So, you have the hots for me, huh?" He gave a silly hand wave and a goofy chuckle.

Hiro's brows rose. "What?! _No!_"

K's face fell, his paw stopping in mid air. "Well, didn't you write this story? It's pretty good you know. I must say I'm a bit tickled."

Heat bloomed on Hiro's cheeks. "I didn't write that, I found it on the Internet. I decided to come here because I don't want you to embarrass me further. You'll tell everyone if I don't stop you, I bet you already told Shuichi, didn't you? It's just a story, fanfiction actually, I couldn't help it, they're…they're addictive. Its weird, but kind of neat reading stuff about yourself," he explained and dug out a cigarette from his back pocket. "I swear if you tell anyone I…I'll tell everyone you have one nut and… And that I caught you picking your nose!" Hiro threatened, sitting back satisfied.

That would fix him.

K perked up one brow peculiarly. He watched Hiro light his smoke, staring up at him boldly. "Having one nut is nothing to be ashamed of Hiro," K said seriously.

Hiro shifted his eyes uneasily before they dared to land back on K's, "_You_ don't have…?"

"That's none of your business…" K began, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Damn! K was messing with him. Hiro's face fell this time. "That's not funny!"

"You're getting yourself pretty worked up, Hiro. For your information, I didn't tell Shuichi anything. I stopped reading just as _your_ name appeared in a printed story about you and me. Care to explain the fact that you were giggling in the studio over a story involving us?" K asked curiously.

Hiro shrugged. "It was funny, and it's hot, ok? It's not just me and you, these authors make up all kinds of crazy shit about Bad Luck. Even Nittle Grasper, _even your boss_," Hiro enlightened.

"Tohma?" K replied, astounded.

Hiro nodded. "Haven't you ever come across this stuff?"

"No, I never really thought about fanfiction. What's this all about?" K insisted and came closer, "Get out of my chair."

Hiro hesitated.

"I _can_ and _will_ sit on you," K warned pleasantly.

In a flash Hiro leapt out of K's office chair and came around front. But he did steal his ashtray. "I don't think you're ready to enter the world of Bad Luck fanfiction or fanart," Hiro stated and parked half his rear at the front of K's desk.

"Gimme a break," K scoffed. He sat down in his chair, looking over at Hiro inquisitively.

"Oh, I mean it," Hiro informed, "I even came across doujinshi, some woman named Maki Something made a bunch of them called "Remixes". It stars all of us, except Sakano, poor guy. I wonder if he ever gets any lovin'. Actually, I'm not sure I want to know about that," Hiro muttered uneasily. "Personally K, I don't think you're ready."

A gun appeared, aimed at Hiro's head.

"Stop talking to me like a kid and just show me already. It gets boring doing paperwork all day and talking to dumbasses on the phone. Why do you think I do half of what I do? Shits and giggles Hiro, shits and giggles!" K batted his eyelashes innocently as he aimed the pistol at Hiro's lovely noggin.

Hiro stared at the gun, and then absurdly back at K…he sweatdropped

There was a moment of apprehension that came when showing someone else the wicked world of fanfiction and art, especially to a person unfamiliar with it, _especially_, if that person had never heard of 'yaoi'.

Hiro wasn't certain if K was unfamiliar with these things or not. Actually, now that he came to think of it, he really didn't know K at all.

Coming back around K's desk, Hiro leaned over him and tapped into K's terminal. "All you have to do is Google 'Bad Luck' and you'll be surprised. Of course there is our official website, fan-sites, blah, blah, blah. But I found this one fanfiction archive through a blog."

"Those online journal thingies?" K asked wondrously, catching Hiro's scent as he hovered in front of him.

"Yea, there's one entirely dedicated to us," Hiro admitted, blushing.

K's ears grew hot again, "Us?"

"Wanna see it?"

"Ok."

"They call it _Gun and Guitar_," Hiro told him, feeling as though he could die a billion times, like he'd jumped into the pool of sharks wearing a steak necklace. He watched K out of the corner of his eye.

Curious, K moved in closer, an enormous grin forming, his cheeks burning fiercely on his face. He took over the mouse and began to scroll over the site eagerly. "HA! They even have a mood theme of us," K said amicably. "Wow, I feel kind of flattered, weird too, but flattered. Oh look!" he pointed to the screen, "Pictures."

"I wouldn't click on those if I were you…" Hiro warned, remembering a particular Christmas portrait involving a candy cane, but K was already staring at them in turn.

The man was noxiously silent as he stared…_click…_stare…_click_…stare.

Feeling unsure, Hiro puffed on his smoke and felt his stomach knot. This was so strange looking at fan-porn with his manager! K would surely think him depraved, immoral… Perverted.

Dumbly, K's mouth hung open. He'd never considered himself shy, but now he felt completely flustered. Being paired with Hiroshi Nakano, K peeked over at him curiously. "So, this site is just about us, I wonder where these people got my information. Who's been watching us?! I knew there was stuff out there about Bad Luck that is expected with fame, but not me." He glanced back at picture of him strumming Hiro's guitar and then one with his derrière on display. "Hmm, they sure made my ass look good. And my hair!" He discovered another picture. "Whoa…I'm dressed as a girl!" K said with too much glee.

Hiro ran a hand over his face. K sounded like an excited little boy. He was taking this much better than he thought! "Why not, you're with us everywhere we go… You're a good looking guy even though you are a nut."

Warm blue eyes landed on Hiro then. The whole term of 'nut' just flew over K's proverbial blonde head. There wasn't a place for such things in K's world; he just went with the flow, shot the breeze. K was a man of more emotion that anyone would ever give him credit for, it was just that... He displayed it in a _very_ different way.

Flustered, Hiro reached over with the intention of closing the browser. "I think you've had enough of that, eh? Crazy fan shit, _what will_ they come up with next?" He huffed uneasily.

Only K placed his hand over Hiro's on the mouse. "Hey, I'm not finished! I haven't even read the stories or those remixes!"

As if burned, Hiro retracted his hand and wailed, "K! You can't be serious!"

"Of course I'm serious Hiroshi. Chill out, I'm not going to tell anyone your dirty little secret—correction, _our_ dirty little secret. It's just fiction."

"Right, fiction. Well, I leave you to it then," Hiro said and got off the desk, heading for the door.

K stood up from his chair, "Aww, come on Hiro, stay."

"What about Shuichi and Suguru?" Hiro wondered, turning around.

"Shuichi's playing with Yuki and well, I dunno where Suguru went," K said thoughtfully.

"I see, um, can I ask? Why is there a rocket launcher in your office and a grenade tapped under your desk?" Hiro inquired.

"Precautionary measures," K said flippantly. He pulled up an extra seat, patting the cushion, eager for Hiro to come back.

Sighing, Hiro trod back over and sat.

* * *

Without realizing it, hours went by and something wonderful was happening—worlds collided. K and Hiro found they shared something in common other than their sexy long hair. 

They were laughing and snickering together over fanfiction!

Work forgotten, both men left their embarrassment outside the door and ogled over words written about them. They were no longer adult males but boys simpering over their discoveries with such unabashed joy.

K even broke out his hidden arsenal of beer.

"You know, I suddenly have a serious fear of flying and a craving for pancakes and mangos," K declared, looking up from the computer screen.

Sitting back in his chair, Hiro shook his head and replied ironically, "Yeah only if _I_ make them for you, because you know I make the best." Funny, how he sounded like he was boasting.

K smiled, his eyes crested happily. "I can't believe this stuff; my life has been altered to the ninth degree. I can't count the number of divorces I've had, the breakups you've had. And our hair—"

"—it's all about the hair," Hiro said with a wink.

"He-he, yeah, I guess we knew what we were doing," K said impishly.

Chicks dug the hair.

"But some of this stuff made me weepy," K revealed, "Especially when they write about my kid. I'm still having issues about that one. And they make you such an emotional drama queen…damn." He looked at Hiro seriously, "I know just the right people to hunt these authors down, and I could have them obliterated and put _them_ on a deserted island!"

Hiro tilted his head knowingly at the blonde. "But it's not real, not even the time you wore that showgirl costume and did the can-can," he tossed in smartly.

K turned bright red. "Yeah, well you dumped me! What's a girl supposed to do, huh?!"

Hands on his belly, Hiro roared laughing.

"Say, do you wanna check out stories about Shuichi and Yuki now?" K questioned.

"Not really," Hiro said, "I kinda like our stories."

For some reason that gave K a strange fuzzy feeling, he glanced at Hiro who was also watching him back. Thump, thump, thump. He turned back to the screen and clicked on the review section on one of the K and Hiro stories. "Hey, look at the comments these people get, people are merciless."

Hiro looked over eagerly.

**Gazoogirl**

_Zomg! You rock my socks! Kiro is the best, so fucking hot. Write MOAR plz!_

**Free My Butterfree**

_Please stop wasting our time with your crap! Do us a favor and STOP writing!_

"Ouch," they said in unison and sipped on some beer.

"Totally unnecessary," muttered Hiro.

**Spicy Marmalade**

_OMG!!!!! My underwear is stuck to my chair! d00d! that was the hottest lemon EVAR!!_

"What's a lemon?" K asked bewildered.

"A sex scene, just as PWP stands for 'Plot? What Plot?' or 'Porn without Plot'," Hiro explained with a silly wave of his hand.

K stared at him, "I see I'm talking to the expert."

"Wikipedia (dot) com," Hiro instructed with a shrug, "It'll tell you everything."

_Buzz. Buzz._ "Mr. K, Seguchi-san is on line one."

K put a finger to his lips to shush Hiro and pushed a button on his desk phone. "Bossman!" he said cheerily as Hiro quietly pointed to a dirty picture where he was playing his guitar naked. K twittered silently and winked at him.

"_What are you __up to, K?" _came Tohma's voice.

"Porn..."

Hiro gasped at K and swatted his arm viciously.

K paled and stumbled, "Horn! Oh gawd, I hear a horn coming from outside. Permission to stop it, sir?!"

"_Denied,"_ _Tohma sighed. "I was calling to find out why you're still in your office? It's eight o'clock, go home already. Your secretary says you've locked yourself in there again, I do hope K-san that you are using NG's time appropriately?"_

K peered dryly at Hiro and spoke, "Of course I am, Sir. Just crunching numbers, you know, tapping into the ol' smarts."

In the other chair Hiro was clutching his stomach from silent laughter pains.

K stuck his tongue out at him.

"_Well alright then. I'm heading home myself, have a pleasant evening. Goodnight."_

"G'night, K finished and disconnected the line. He looked at Hiro coolly, "Don't even say it."

"You told the boss you were looking at porn!" Hiro laughed, "Priceless!"

K waited patiently as Hiro calmed down enough to wipe away his tears. "I think we should leave NG soon," K said, but his eyes landed on something new. "Oooo look," K murmured and pointed at the screen, "A porn war…I bet I, no—_we_, could write great porn."

"Pshh, you've lost your mind," Hiro chuckled embarrassedly and shook his head.

"Look at this list." K flicked his finger off the screen. "It's pretty long."

Hiro peeked at the screen and raised his brows. There was a list of prompts, encouraging fellow 'Kiro' fans to write naughty stories. "Mermaids and Sleeping Beauty?" Hiro questioned with utter mystification.

K giggled and Hiro swatted him again. "Guys aren't supposed to giggle like that!" he cried.

"They can too!"

"You're enjoying this too much, K!"

"It's _your_ fault!"

Hiro pouted, crossing his arms. So maybe it was… He spotted K smirking at him.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you weren't getting tingles reading the smut scenes?"

"I don't want to know about your 'tingles'!" Hiro bemoaned.

K pursed his lips in thought, "I see… You just don't have what it takes to write a fic, no balls."

What? Hiro's eyes flashed at K. "You don't know that Mr. One Nut."

K guffawed at the moniker. "Low blow Hiro, low blow… Aren't you at least curious what kind of writers we'd make? What kind of reviews we could get if we wrote one? I mean what would a 'Kiro' fic mean if it was written by the real deal? It'd be the biggest joke ever!" K leaned back and loosened his tie, watching Hiro closely.

Suddenly Hiro's mouth felt dry, "But that would mean… We'd have to…"

"Write dirty scenes Hiro," K put in mischievously. "So, it's just fiction, right?"

That was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Yeah, just fiction," Hiro murmured in deep thought. This fanfiction business was so much fun. He'd never thought about writing a story of his own, never the less collaborate with K! Admittedly, they were a pretty hot couple in these series of Bad Luck literature, Hiro couldn't deny that. Looking over at K, he wondered what it might be like to really kiss the man.

But he caught his breath and his runaway thoughts. He had a girlfriend...

K studied Hiro. He wasn't sure what he was instigating really—writing fanfiction. It was a pretty heavy duty project to take on with a guy he barely hung out with, who probably got his jollies talking dirty with his girlfriend on the phone at night. But this had been one of the most enjoyable days he could remember. Life was for living and _fun_ was K's middle name!

Sometimes, it got lonely in Japan when one's wife lived so far away…

Both men stared at each other, side by side behind K's office desk.

"Let's do it," Hiro spoke up first.

K let out a rush of air. "Ok, let's show these fangirls that men can write man smut too!" K encouraged once more.

Men who could write smut…Hiro liked the ring of that. It was so wrong, sinfully wrong, but it sounded like fun. He never knew that K could be so cool to hang out with. "Alright, but what would our story be about?" he wondered, he couldn't resist.

"What else?" K's lips curled into a naughty grin, "Sex."

Hiro smirked. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

K shrugged, "Why not? It'll be fun."

"Have you written a story before, K?"

"Not really, but I have written love letters," K told him.

"_You have?"_ Hiro realized his voice reached a higher pitch than normal. He restrained himself, "To your wife?"

Chuckling, K replied, "Of course. I can be a romantic guy, you know."

"I really had no idea," Hiro stated brazenly.

K ignored the jibe. "Haven't you ever written a girl a love letter before?" K couldn't believe he hadn't.

Hiro blushed now. "I tried once but then Shuichi put it into the wrong girl's locker and this strange chick stalked me for a whole year. It was hard to get another girlfriend after that," he said, scratching his head awkwardly, "It was back in highschool."

"I can't imagine," K said with bafflement.

"K, h-have you ever kissed a guy?" Hiro stammered. "I mean, you're talking about writing yaoi with me."

"Well then, I guess I must have kissed a guy before, huh?" K said with a spry look. "I suppose you have too, since the both of us have no qualms about attempting gay fanfiction."

"Yeah, but, _did_ you like it?" Hiro asked curiously, moistening his lips and leaning over K to close the browser.

K inhaled Hiro's cologne again. It was musky, tantalizing. His eyes fluttered closed to signal out his sense of smell. "Yeah, but it was a long time ago," he murmured. "A life long ago that holds no relevance anymore," he added.

Hiro looked over at K, his face inches from his. "You know, I realized today that I don't know much about you," Hiro said softly, and K's blue eyes opened up to look at him.

Warm breath washed over his face. K stared at Hiro's slightly parted lips, "It's not all that interesting. But, maybe if you ask I'll tell you…"

The room had grown so quiet that Hiro could hear his stomach growling.

Amused and flustered huffs escaped them. Hiro stood up quickly and K got up to grab his jacket that hung on over the couch arm. They shook their heads ruefully.

"You must be hungry… I know I'm starving. We've been at this for hours," K reflected. "You wanna grab a bite to eat? I know a tiny place that makes the best American-style hamburgers in Japan. It's not very far from here, we could walk?"

"Greasy food?" Hiro smiled, "Sure, why not?"

"Ok, my treat," K declared and turned off his workstation. He grabbed his wallet and keys and turned off the main office light.

"Let me go grab my jacket too, it's in the studio," Hiro suggested, opening the door and stepping into the hall. K was right behind him. He turned, "So, what do we call our story? The Redhead and the Blonde? A Day Out with my Crazy Manager?"

K laughed, "Gee, thanks. Actually, I have a great title in mind." Hiro held his breath.

"K and Hiro Do America."

Hiro gaped. "_That_ is the most perverted thing I ever heard!" he exclaimed. He grinned. "So wrong… So, _so_ wrong… We're going to hell, K."

"Perhaps, but they'll love it!" K looked down at the front of Hiro's pants, "Ohh, I forgot to mention, your fly's open."

* * *

**A/N:** On to part two! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It was like K and Hiro had become attached at the hip over the next couple of days. Every moment they could spare, they secretly spent together plotting their 'K and Hiro Do America' fic and reading more Kiro fanfiction. They got their work done of course, even if half the time they were thinking about their project. K even hung out in the studio a little more, not saying anything to anyone but just watching Bad Luck practice quietly. Shuichi and Suguru didn't seem to notice, but Hiro did. Seeing K watching them made him feel kind of good. He liked having K around.

They'd become fast friends.

In the studio Bad Luck was jamming, and they were really nailing this one set. Sakano stood off to the side, watching happily, and glad to see the boys were really working for once. Just as their song came to the end, another song began filled up the room.

"_Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal…"_

Hiro fumbled urgently for his cell phone, blushing wildly as the Alien Ant Farm song chimed loudly. He'd forgotten to set it to silent. It was the ringtone he'd set exclusively for K's incoming calls or messages. He dared not look at anyone as he read the text message from K.

_K: I think we're ready 2 start writing. My place or yours?_

Quickly, Hiro texted back. _My place, your place scares me. Pizza tonight?_

Intrigued with Hiro's behaviour lately Shuichi, tip-toed over to spy on what Hiro was doing. But Hiro was onto Shuichi and pushed SEND and slipped the phone back into his pocket, quickly slipping on a stupid grin.

"I've never heard that ringtone before, Hiro. Who was it? Ooh, let me guess," Shuichi ventured with glee. "Its code for you and Ayaka _finally_ did it, eh? That's what all these giggling and blushing phone calls are about, right?"

Stricken, Hiro's eyes shot open.

The pink-haired singer dodged a guitar to the head and twirled happily around the studio like a ballerina, "Oh, love!" he sang, "The sweet, sweet stench of l'amour!"

Sakano's looked a bit faint and straightened his tie with a gulp, "Um, now boys let's not get distracted," he pleaded, "We've had great progress today."

_Smooth Criminal_ interrupted once more.

"Turn that off!" Sakano bellowed at Hiro.

Shuichi, and even Suguru, snickered this time.

Sitting back down and turning the phone to vibrate, Hiro looked at his best friend. Normally he'd tell him everything, but this fanfic was something he just _had_ to keep to himself. How could he explain that he was writing a dirty story with K? There was just no way!

* * *

Hiro didn't dare tell K what had happened at the studio when they met up later at his apartment. This was the second time K had been to his place this week. Hiro definitely preferred it K's place, in which he so lovingly called, Area 51. His home was a simple one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen, washroom and livingroom. At first glance one would see his guitars in one corner of the livingroom. 

"I like coming to your place, Hiro," K commented as he took a seat on the comfy futon, shoeless, but still wearing his brown leather jacket.

"My girlfriend hates it; she thinks it doesn't suit a rock star. I told her I'm not _that_ famous and I don't want a big empty place, too much to clean up," Hiro replied and inhaled the smell of pizza that sat on his coffee table. "Want a drink?"

"You got tea?" asked K.

"Sure." Hiro wandered off to the kitchen to fill the kettle and find two cups.

"What do women know anyway? When they get their hands on your home, suddenly flowery cute things appear and stinky air fresheners. They put girly things in your bathroom and tell you to make your bed every morning and cry about your smelly socks," K said from the living room.

Hiro smirked as he prepared tea, "No kidding."

"I like crawling into a well slept in bed, I like not having to put the toilet seat down, and I don't mind holes in my underwear," K sanctioned righteously.

Hiro came back with two cups of tea, snickering. "I don't have holes in my undies," he said matter-of-factly and knelt on the carpet at one end of the coffee table. He opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice.

"That's because you still have Mommy stocking you up at Christmas," K offered knowingly, taking off his jacket.

Hiro didn't disagree but bit into his pizza indignantly. K joined in.

"Ok, so let's recount… Me and you escape to America because everyone in Japan has turned into zombies? And along the way we discover the epidemic has spread worldwide and taken your wife and my girlfriend, leaving us empty shells where we discover each other as outlets for raunchy sex? In the end we end we also discover that if I strum country music on my guitar the zombies die horrible, painful deaths, thus saving the world?" Hiro recounted the last part proudly seeing as he came up with that bit. But as he heard himself say it out loud he tried not to choke. This plot they'd come up with was completely insane! "Its like Resident Evil meets Mars Attacks meets Debbie Does Dallas."

"I didn't even know you knew Debbie Does Dallas?" K murmured, impressed, before devouring another slice of pizza.

Hiro sighed. "Everyone's heard of that! I bet there's even a Japanese remake!" K's eyes lit up at that information, and Hiro rolled his eyes. "So, did I get the story okay?"

"You did," K said nodding, "But don't forget we fight back with heavy artillery!" he enforced happily.

"Of course… But, do we really need to have sex in a tank?" Hiro questioned, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

K just gaped at him dumbly.

"Heh, I guess we do," the redhead said softly, "What _was_ I thinking?" Hiro added, "But what about Shuichi, I can't just leave him behind to be devoured by zombies."

K swallowed. "Fine… Bad Luck can come with us, ok? I'll make our escape a submarine instead of the X-43 experimental NASA jet," K said forlornly.

Chuffing at K's love for his technology, Hiro reasoned, "Aww, but can't we just say the X-43 seats six? It's our story we can do whatever we want."

K beamed, "You're right!"

* * *

After dinner, they sat together at Hiro's computer and opened Microsoft Word. K sat in front of the keyboard and Hiro, in his own chair beside him looking over. They stared at the screen vacantly; the apartment silent except for a drip coming from the kitchen faucet. 

"Hmm, where do we start?" K muttered, sparking up an after-dinner smoke. He offered Hiro one, and he accepted gratefully.

"I dunno K."

"Oh! I know!" K stuck the cigarette between his lips and typed with a facetious face.

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Tokyo. But it was even hotter inside the famed NG towers, the music dynamo of all Japan. So hot, as Hiroshi Nakano gave K, his gorgeous and talented blonde-haired manager the blow job of his life—he was such a trooper as he took in all twelve inches of K's monster shlong…_

"WHOA!" cried Hiro as he read this, stopping K in his perverted tracks. "You're starting the story off with a blow job… Twelve inches?!" he squeaked with red cheeks. "Monster shlong?" Hiro pleaded aghast, "That's not very romantic."

"How do you know it's not twelve inches?!" K demanded haughtily.

"Because I know, there's NO way!" Hiro confirmed stubbornly, his eyes agog on K's crotch.

"Meh, alright, so I exaggerated but _it is_ pretty nice I assure you. Would you like to see?" K offered his fingers ready at his zipper, seeing where Hiro was looking.

Swallowing thickly Hiro barely managed, "No…"

"Hey, we want to capture our reader's right?" K insisted, "So what's bad about a little sex as an intro? What sounds better than 'shlong'?"

"Here let me try," Hiro directed and moved the keyboard his way, placing his cigarette in the ashtray.

_It was a beautiful warm sunny day in Tokyo, the birds singing an aubade to the morning sun. Hiroshi Nakano hurried to his place of work, NG the music label, under which he was signed. The musical dynamos, making young __artists' dreams come true all over Japan. The guitarist of Bad Luck parked his motorcycle and ran into the glass paneled building. He wasn't rushing to play his music so early on this fair morning, but rushing to fall into his secret lover's arms. _

_His name was K… Better known as the American Psycho. _

K 'tsk'd' but got shushed by Hiro.

_Daring was their affair, both knowing very well they were cheating on their better female halves. But the sinful sweetness K promised kept me coming back for more._

"You wrote 'me' instead of 'him'," K interrupted and pointed to the error.

Hiro clucked his tongue and corrected his mistake, looking a touch flustered.

_They got to work early, fresh and smelling wickedly good of cologne, just so they could kiss and touch before the others arrived. It sent shivers up Hiro's spine as he raced towards the familiar office door. Once inside they held each other softly before locking lips in a sweet forbidden kiss._

"_I've waited all night to see you again Hiroshi," K whispered over his lips, running a hand over Hiroshi's wild long red hair._

_Hiro murmured, "Same here…But something tells me today won't be a good one."_

"_Oh and why is that? We are still a secret right?" K inquired._

_Hiroshi nodded, but told K of strange sightings on his way to work. He told him of people walking in the streets and even one screaming down a littered alleyway. The guitarist described how pale they looked and that sirens were blaring everywhere._

K was snickering serenely. "Ohh, you're good Hiro, very good. That kiss was sizzling," he said almost breathlessly.

With a modest wave of his hand, Hiro took in K next to him and caught him staring at his mouth, then into his eyes. Hiro's heart thumped, thumped, thumped. "I didn't think of how embarrassing it is and just wrote," he explained softly.

"Is it really that embarrassing?" K inquired, observing the sweet slope of Hiro's throat.

Hiro swallowed, "Don't you think so?"

"Not really… I think we make a pretty good couple," he said.

Hiro's face turned pink. "Don't mess around," he warned, laughing quietly.

K slid the keyboard back his way, "I wasn't."

Shaking his head, Hiro let K continue the story. They took turns, and for the most part K wrote the action scenes while Hiro wrote the softer scenes. At the moment, in their story, the zombies where riddling Japan and Bad Luck had managed to escape via the X-43 experimental jet that K insisted he got to fly. The first place they landed was in L.A to save K's wife and son, seeing as Hiro had already lost his girlfriend to the hungry zombies. But the second travesty occurred when Judy tried to bite them upon arrival as she had also turned into a zombie! The only relief for K was that Ark had left them a letter claiming to have taken Michael and hidden them both. On the lam, Bad Luck had acquired a big rig and drove out of the city ending up in Arizona. Hopeless in the desert state, they finally stopped at a gas station to fuel up and get necessities. Everyone got out except Hiro and K, where K finally broke down and wept on the redhead's shoulder. But soon tears and comforting hugs rekindled their insatiable lust for each other.

It was in the middle of the night by the time they got to their first sex scene.

Sniffing, K dabbed at his wet eyes. "It's hopeless; we'll lose everyone and the world will be taken over by zombies."

A cute smirk found Hiro's face, _"Are you crying?"_

K cleared his throat, "Of course not."

"Uh huh," Hiro murmured and yawned. It was getting late, "Well, we're at a sex scene; you can put your 'shlong' into action now." He shook with lazy chuckles, feeling more relaxed.

They stared at the screen again.

"Maybe we need inspiration?" Hiro suggested, looking over at K whose tie was undone and hanging loosely, his lashes wet with tell-tale tears. Hmm, you know, K didn't look much older than twenty-seven the most, Hiro thought.

"What kind of inspiration? I came across this great fic where you and I are swordsmen and you're my apprentice… Tee you called me Master K," K revealed somewhat happily, "But there's a great sex scene, maybe we should start there?"

Hiro brought his feet up on the chair and hugged his knees, he nodded. Master K, huh? They read over the story, getting a vast chuckle out of it, even over the sex scene.

"Would you really tease a person that way and clean your nails during sex?" Hiro inquired, looking slightly perturbed at K.

K stopped short, "No… Of course not, I mean, _no_… Not unless…" he caught the way Hiro was looking at him, "_Hi-ro_," he whined, "That would be so rude."

Hiro scoffed and decided to open his collection of Remix seven and eleven, "If this can't give us good ideas, then I dunno what can."

Moments later they became speechless as both felt the 'tingles'. Splashed all over the computer screen were scenes of them screwing like rabbits, Hiro was crying out, K thrusting in, and semen was shooting out in every possible direction.

With Hiro's insistence/fit they skipped the incestuous relations with his brother Yuuji.

"I look so boyish," Hiro partly complained, shifting in his seat, "…Like I'm being broken in two. And my 'you know what' is soo small," he whined.

K patted Hiro on the back and offered sweetly, "Would you like me to hunt the artist down?" But he got distracted, "Ooo, look at that, I'm pinching your nipple," K pointed and giggled childishly.

Hiro purred teasingly, "I'm so turned on."

They laughed.

But when they got to the end of Remix eleven, K and Hiro glanced at each other silently. They were looking at a scene where K had just woken up a sleepy oversexed Hiro, and they kissed just as Hiro's girlfriend Ayaka walked in. But in the picture, Hiro clung on, he didn't let go…

"Do you ever wonder after looking at this, and reading all this fanfiction, what a kiss with me would feel like?" K asked quietly.

Staring at K's soft pink mouth, Hiro whispered, "I have…"

"Wanna try it?" K shuffled closer.

"Like research?" Hiro murmured dreamily.

"Mmm, something like that."

"Research is fun," Hiro agreed, softly biting his bottom lip.

"What's a little kiss?" K reached over and pet Hiro's silky red hair

Tilting his head just so, Hiro inched even closer parting his lips slightly, "Just a kiss…"

Their eyes closed and their lips met, they kissed ever so softly.

So tender was the kiss, that Hiro sighed into it, parting his lips and meeting K's tongue with his own. His hand moved on its own accord and somehow founds its way into K's lustrous hair, pulling the band that held it up, out. Waves of gold fell over K's shoulders, Hiro's fingers weaved through it as he tasted a mouth he'd only read about.

When they parted, they stared at each other for a long, long time.

"I shouldn't have done that Hiroshi… I'm sorry," K breathed out in a rush and pushed himself out of the chair.

Hiro watched him, breath still hitched. He touched his lips and spoke gently, "Of course, your wife."

Unsure if he should look at Hiro, K smirked. "Don't worry. What she doesn't know won't hurt her… The girlfriend?" he reminded Hiro and retrieved his jacket, pulling it on, standing there with his back turned.

All Hiro could see was how lovely K's hair looked all loose and spilling down his back, how soft. Why didn't K wear it down once in awhile? Maybe he does when he goes to bed, he envisioned. "She'll never know either… You leaving?" he asked, feeling a sudden panicky feeling tighten his gut.

K sighed and slipped on his shoes, "Yeah, it's pretty late and we have a gig to do tomorrow, but we have the day off after that, we could continue our story then. Goodnight, Hiroshi… It's been fun hanging out with you."

"Goodnight, K," Hiro whispered and stood up quickly as K headed for the door. He stood there watching as K's hand reached and turned the knob; the blonde stepped out and began to close the door behind him.

"WAIT!"

The door stopped and slowly swung back open. K looked back at Hiro, his eyes searching.

"Don't go," Hiro heard himself say.

A few heartbeats later, K closed the door with a soft click. He strode back over to Hiro, looking down into his vibrant, yet questioning grey eyes. He swept a lock of hair behind Hiro's shoulder tenderly with the back of his hand. "What have we started?" K whispered incredulously, gathering Hiro into his arms.

Hiro hungrily smoothed his cheek over K's, pressing up against him, breathing in his scent. K felt so warm this close that it sent a shiver up his spine. "I'm not sure," he breathed softly, mouth dangerously close to K's.

They kissed.

* * *

The next day K walked into the studio wearing a Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt. "Come on guys, let's pack up and head over to the Club Citta. You guys perform at seven, and we need to set up and do the sound check," K informed them in a professional tone. 

Everyone but Hiro looked at K oddly.

Shuichi titled his head, confused, "K, isn't that Hiro's t-shirt you're wearing?"

Hiro looked up sharply then, "I gave it to him."

K glanced at Hiro hastily.

"You _gave_ it to him?" Shuichi said wondrously.

"Actually, I let him borrow it," Hiro said with a shrug, looking down and smirking as he zipped up his guitar case. K had needed a clean shirt this morning.

"Right…I spilled coffee on myself—"

"—and I had an extra shirt, can we drop this now?" Hiro cut in.

Shuichi shrugged, "Okay, let's go boogey, rock and roll, fan the flames! Shindou is ready!"

"Why don't you save that for the stage, Shuichi?" Suguru said impatiently.

Sakano nodded in agreement.

Hiro got up and ruffled Shuichi's hair, "Don't listen to them, Sport."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at Suguru.

The best friends laughed.

Suguru scoffed.

"Come on, let's go," K said again, leaving the studio and walking down the hall with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

The concert was a huge success. Not that it could be anything less. Bad Luck gave it all to their fans and left the stage with adrenaline flowing through their veins. Leaving the after party early, K and Hiro snuck off back to Hiro's apartment to continue their story, eager to finish what they had started. 

Only, what started off as a harmless gag now became an excuse to make out and paw over each other like shameless lovers. They'd freely become just like the characters in so many of the Kiro fics they'd read.

Days turned into a month long affair…

It was so wrong, but at the same time, so right. Somewhere in the back of their minds K and Hiro felt guilty, but each time they kissed, it was all forgotten. Their story continued slowly, as if finishing it would end this blissful courtship.

But suddenly writing sex scenes became easier.

Hiro had learned so much about K that he didn't even complain when he found a hole in his underwear. K even convinced him to spend more time at his place, assuring him that nothing would blow up. Sometimes they worked on their story, or snuggled on the couch watching K's favourite TV program: _24. _Sometimes, K would even take a call from his wife while Hiro was there. He talked pleasantly to her, telling her he loved her and Hiro didn't mind at all. Because inside he loved his own girlfriend in his own way, just as K loved his wife.

That would never change.

What they had was their own special kind of love, a secret one which they convinced themselves that they could stop at any time. Friends with benefits… that was all.

"Mmmm," Hiro purred as K nosed and kissed along his neck. They were in K's office editing what they had written so far—or, well, trying to. He was sitting in his manager's chair, K straddling on his lap while sucking, nipping and licking his throat. It felt so good.

A cell phone rang. Both paused to check their phones.

"It's mine," Hiro said and answered it. "Hello? Oh Ayaka," he said clearly, trying to shove K off him.

Only, K grinned mischievously and held fast to his position over Hiro. Leaning in, Hiro tilted his head back—still talking on the phone—and K continued nosing along his neck, drawing his tongue over a pulsing vein.

Hiro sighed involuntarily. "What? Oh, no I was imagining what your new perfume smelled like," he said into the phone, "Mmm, I can't wait to smell it."

K moved lower until he had to get off Hiro totally and kneel on the floor. He splayed his hands under Hiro's royal-blue shirt and then slid them down to undo the front of his hot leather pants. Purr… He loved these pants.

Hiro was giving K a stark eye. "_No_," he hissed quietly to K. "Oh, not you hun, just one of my annoying band mates, tsk. You know I tell them _no_, but I'm just a peon really… Haha… Yeah no kidding? You'd do that for me? How sweet…"

But K wasn't listening as he pulled out Hiro's cock, fully erect. Hrmph, K sounded. And here Hiro was acting like he didn't want it…

"Ahh!" Hiro gasped as the man in the suit went down on him. "Oh, I'm sorry I hurt your ear, someone stepped on my foot. Yeah… Really crazy here today," Hiro went on with a tortured voice. "Look, Ayaka… Now's not really a good time to talk. What? But I called you yesterday, we talked for an hour."

K's eyes crested devilishly as Hiro watched, the phone stuck to his ear. He swirled his tongue and raked his teeth gently around the swollen length. Mmm, Hiro was so hard, he must be getting off on this, K thought wickedly.

"Hmm?" Hiro murmured into the phone, "I didn't catch that last part, what about your mother? Oh, she found a great deal on a new dress for you… Mmm… Nice." Hiro watched K his mouth agape. _'Stop,'_ he mouthed.

K shook his head 'no' still attached to Hiro's dick.

"Do I sound breathless? Oh… I just love hearing your voice. Yep, this Saturday just like I promised. I-I can't wait. I haven't had a home-cooked meal in ages." Just then Hiro gripped the phone hard, his eyes rolled in his head and he clenched his teeth together. He came into K's mouth, thumping one booted foot on the floor like that rabbit from Bambi. "Ahhhh… Yes, that sounds lovely," Hiro spoke tightly into the phone. He forced himself not to sound breathless, "I never ate fiddle heads before."

K wiped his mouth and looked hopelessly up at Hiro, but he was amused. He was amazed at how Hiro could actually hold a conversation, while getting a blow job. Devilishly satisfied with his deed, K rolled Hiro in his office chair to the side and pulled up another chair to work on their story. He was inspired now, and he knew _just_ what the next dirty scene would be. Chuckling, K unwrapped a piece of mint flavoured gum and popped it into his mouth. Then he began to write.

When Hiro finally hung up the phone, he smacked K across the shoulder. "I'm going to hell for that!"

The blonde was unfazed. "Yeah, well, so am I, but I knew that long ago," K muttered and tapped happily away at the keyboard. "You liked it, so don't complain."

Scoffing, Hiro leaned in to read and realized something. "You know, we've been writing this but we haven't posted on the site where we took the prompt," Hiro reminded. "We haven't even created a penname."

K stopped and looked over. "How about 'Big Guns'?" he murmured, blowing a bubble.

Hiro popped it with a finger. "That's too 'you'," he explained.

Smirking, K said. "Well, let's see then."

They sat and pondered.

"Ooo, I know! 'Gods of War'" K offered excitedly.

Hiro nixed that as well.

"HA! How about? 'Hirokins; My Little Button of Joy'?"

Hiro blushed and gagged. "Too long and um…could you please _never_ speak like that again?" he begged.

"Well, I don't hear you offering any suggestions," K complained. He huffed and put a finger to his lip in thought, snapping his gum.

Hiro lit up, "Let's use our real names… I think real name pennames are cool. I mean they won't know who we really are."

"My _real_ name?" K said aghast, "Well, I dunno, most of the fans doing this are female. You're right; they won't know it's really us. They won't even know we're really men."

Hiro thought. "Then let's call it 'Hiroshi4Claude'."

Just the little '4' in there made K blush goofily. It was kind of sweet. It made K think of two men with a porno feature on LustyPuppydotcom—a gay site that Hiro and he used for crucial research. "Well at least the fans at GnG will surely see that we are big 'Kiro' fans. I like it," K decided and got up, needing to stretch his legs.

Hiro hit the register button and the rest was history.

K perched his butt at the front of his desk, "So, the zombies have started taking over the U.S, reports of it in Canada and Mexico as well. The army, navy and every top organization in the world is trying to stop them. And I've had you in Colorado, Phoenix, Wichita, Oklahoma, oh and just now, Memphis… Geez, we've almost reached the east coast! I think we need to discover the cure of country music soon. Make them poor zombie bastards shrivel and die when the cowboy yodels," K said and slapped his knee at his joke.

"There is NO way we're making my Hiro yodel!" Hiro cried, "He plays guitar and that's it!"

K just snickered. Hiro could be so touchy.

"Anyway, why is it always you who gets to be on top?" Hiro tossed in, making K stop chewing his gum. "Have you noticed you're on top half way across America in our story so far _and_ between us? Why can't Hiro be a little more adventurous?"

K hummed and hawed.

Hiro caught that, "Oh, I see. Are you a virgin? Tee-hee a thirty-six year old virgin." Somehow saying that delighted Hiro to no end.

"You're treading hot water Hiro-_kins_," K offered indignantly, watching Hiro looking oh-so-smugly at him. But he waved a hand and put on a sprightly look. "My ass isn't a virgin I'll have you know. It's been occupied once, only once!" K revealed in his military garble, "A very long time ago, but if you want to hear the story you gotta get naked."

Hiro's face fell, "But, we're in your office," he whispered. Still, he was very curious just how K got 'occupied'.

K could tell he'd gotten Hiro's attention.

"Can't we just save this game until we get to your house? I'll spend the entire evening naked, I swear!" Hiro bargained.

"Nope, right here, right now or no details." K could be stubborn too.

Chewing his lip, Hiro wondered what he should do. Hear juicy details of K's flaming butt-pirate adventure or not. Actually, Hiro was more curious as to _who_ got the permission to take the American. "Fine," Hiro muttered and pulled off his t-shirt. Burr, it was chilly in K's office.

But just as Hiro started at his pants a knock came on the office door. Their eyes widened.

"Hide, now!" K hissed.

Gasping, Hiro scrambled off the chair and hid under K's desk in a fetal position. He felt his hair get snagged by something.

"K, have you seen Hiro around? His bike is still in the lot, so he's here somewhere," Shuichi wondered, suckling on the tip of a piece of strawberry Pocky.

K scratched his head, "Hmm, no, he hasn't been in here. Shouldn't you be at home with Mr. Romance?"

Shuichi bit off the end of the cookie, "A song came to me and I stayed to write it… Thought I'd show it to Hiro." His eyes lit up, "Oh, could I check my Facebook on your computer? I joined the petition to save the whales off the coast of Japan—it's SO cruel! Just so you know, I'll be gone for three days next month, maybe Hiro would like to come," Shuichi rambled on.

Gone for three days? K blinked. "You can't just take off to protest, those things can get ugly and dangerous," K claimed but Shuichi was headed for his PC. Like a speeding bullet, K ran over to stop Shuichi in his tracks, "You can't go there!" he urged, hand out.

"But…"

K grabbed his sidearm and aimed it at Shuichi, "Slowly walk away from the desk and exit the office," he muttered like a cop.

Under the desk Hiro ran a hand over his head in relief that K had managed to stop Shuichi. Only, he snagged something with his finger. He looked at his index finger and paled…the grenade pin!

Shuichi held up his hands, backing up, "B-but the Humpback whales?" he blubbered, standing outside of K's office, his purple chibi-eyes welling with tears. Only K just closed in his face.

_BOOM!_

Face frozen in shock, a tear halted half-way down his face. Shuichi watched the shiny black door oozing with smoke. He backed up slowly before he started running. "Waa! K-san's blown himself up, karma man! KARMA!" Shuichi cried running down the hall.

"SAVE THE WHALES!"

Inside the office, Hiro crawled out from behind the couch. Thank god he made it there in time. He coughed and groaned painfully, "...gren-ade…"

K's hand was still attached to the door knob, his entire backside blackened, tips of his ponytail crispy. "Hiro?" he wheezed, coughing out a cloud, "Whatdidyoudo?"

"Grenade…" was all Hiro could say.

Over the PA system came Mr. Seguchi's voice, "Mr. K could you please report to my office, _immediately._"

K stiffened and spoke English with a Scottish accent, "Well, aren't I in a wee spo' 'o trouble." Grabbing his suit jacket, he ran over to Hiro and helped him up. He helped Hiro into the jacket, "You got to get out of here. Go home, I'll meet you later."

Nodding, Hiro got up and went to open the door, but as he touched it, it fell outwards off its hinges, slamming to the floor. Exiting the destroyed office, Hiro headed to the studio in a daze.

* * *

Hiro had just gotten off the phone with Shuichi, having listened as his friend howled about the incident at K's office. Over his shock about the incident, Hiro could now laugh about it too. 

There was a knock on the door.

Padding over, Hiro pulled it open to reveal a K in serious disorder. His clothes were tattered, face smudged, tie askew, and his blonde hair was grayish and frizzy. Hiro grabbed his hand and yanked him inside. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… Can I use your shower please?" K asked.

"Of course," Hiro replied. "You didn't get fired, did you?"

K huffed, "No, but this time Tohma is taking the damages out of my paycheck." He shrugged.

"This time?" Hiro asked, astounded, "You mean this has happened before?"

K only gave a cheeky grin.

Hiro laughed and began to help K out of his clothes. "So, I guess hanging out in your office is off-limits now. I'm surprised you came here, I thought for sure you'd go home."

"I thought about it, but I still want to write our story. It's just getting to the good stuff. Meh, what's one little explosion?"

"You _are_ crazy," Hiro spoke softly.

K touched Hiro's face, "And you're cute." Completely naked and out of his ruined clothes, K stood there admiring Hiro who looked just as though he had just gotten out of the shower himself. "Did you talk to Shuichi?" he wondered.

"Just now on the phone… He thinks this is pretty funny. He calls it karma. Maybe he's right. Of course, he thinks it's because of the whales. But, maybe this is what we get for being untruthful," Hiro said, looking away.

K physically turned Hiro's face back to him, "No, this is what we get because I asked you to get naked in my office. Are you having regrets, Hiro? Maybe we should end this now before you do," K reasoned, "That would mean the story, the phone calls… The sex."

Grey eyes studied blue ones. "No…" Hiro whispered. "I know I should have them but I don't. I'm an awful boyfriend!"

"Then I'm an awful husband," K retorted.

Hiro blinked at him, "What? No way! I hear how loving you are, it makes me see you in a whole new light. Still, I would hate to come between you and your wife. What if she finds out and comes after me?"

K chortled, "She'd come after me first, but she has no idea. We're just having fun, its not like you and I are getting married. You still have fun with Ayaka right, kissing in the back row at the movies?" K put on Ayaka's girly voice, "Ooooh, I love you Nakano-san, he-he, don't touch me there you know I'm not that kind of girl." He made kissing sounds into Hiro's ear playfully.

Hiro chuckled then. "What, were you watching us?"

Looking appalled, K cried, "No!" Then he added more softly, "What we have is a relationship with no strings attached."

Yes, that was what it was. Needing it, Hiro pulled K down to kiss him. "You know… Maybe, we've become the K and Hiro just like all those crazy fanfics. Doesn't that make you feel weird?"

"It's their fault," K mused, and kissed Hiro eagerly. He was also rubbing his hands over his bare arms, shivering.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hiro slapped K's butt, "Go take a shower already. You can borrow the bathrobe behind the door." Hiro sighed as he watched K's bare behind wander into his washroom.

No strings attached, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was down to the final chapter of _K and Hiro do America_…

Two weeks after the grenade incident. K and Hiro sat together in a coffee shop, talking and chilling like old friends and sipping hot mochachino's smothered with rich whipped cream and a swirl of maple syrup on top.

It was a quiet little café on the outskirts of Tokyo. Hiro wore a disguise, a hip knit-styled hat, hair tucked under his leather jacket and a pair of K's aviator sunglasses…even if it was night. K even dressed a bit differently. He wore a three-quarter length black coat with a soft black chenille scarf, since winter decided to arrive early in Japan. Hiro imagined this was what casual K looked like when he wasn't working. He liked it so much he had a hard time keeping his eyes off the man.

K was watching Hiro attentively too before he spoke. "How would you like to go away with me for the long-weekend coming up—three and a half days and three nights alone, just you and me?" K questioned, using the back of his spoon to scoop up whip cream and lick it off casually. "Unless you have plans," he added.

Hiro looked up surprised over his cup and slowly set it down, leaving a spot of cream on his lip. "I don't have plans, my parents or Ayaka's don't really do anything special for it. _K_, are you really talking about a small holiday? But, you never take holidays, except Christmas time," he mentioned a little concerned.

"So…I want to take one now, with you," K insisted, reaching over and using the pad of his thumb to wipe Hiro's lip. "I'll just tell the boss I have something important to do, he understands me. And I'll tell Bad Luck to enjoy their long weekend. You could say you're going to visit extended family or something. I'll even turn off my phone for the entire weekend," K explained quietly, continuing to back-spoon his whip cream.

"Whoa, you'd turn off your phone?" Now _that_ was something. "Where would we be going for three and a half days?" Hiro wondered, smiling as K played with his spoon. He sipped his hot drink again.

"A cabin nestled in the snowy hills of Niseko overlooking Mount Yotei," the blonde disclosed.

"Hokkaido? We'd have to fly there, driving would take too long."

"Yeah, if you want to go that is…I'll book the flight tonight," K told him.

"Wow, a cabin, snow, do we have to go skiing?" Hiro wondered skeptically.

"Not if you don't want to, we could snuggle in front of a fire and drink mulled wine," K offered with a snigger. "Actually, I hate mulled wine but it went well with the whole fireplace setting. It'd be the perfect spot to finish our story, something really special."

Hiro didn't know what mulled wine was, he also didn't know what to say. But his instincts were telling him something else. "K…why is it that I get the feeling this is going to be our last get together?" he questioned with a shaky voice.

Reaching over, K clasped Hiro's hands in his own, "Let's not think about that right now. Let's think of you and me together for one weekend. Yes or, no?"

There was no question. "Yes…"

K smiled warmly, "Ok then, I'll make the arrangements. Would you like another mochachino?"

A tornado of butterflies swirled in Hiro's stomach now. "No thanks, I won't be able to sleep later if I do." He wouldn't sleep anyways, he thought.

* * *

Every member of Bad Luck but Hiro thought K had lost his blonde bird-brained mind. 

He was taking a holiday!

Then, a few days after K's announcement, Hiro told Shuichi he was going to visit family in Hokkaido, which also happened to be his birthplace. Shuichi was saddened but the prospects of getting a whole three days to molest Yuki more than made up for it. Everyone was happy to get the small break.

That left K and Hiro in good spirits.

In disguise again, they traveled to the quaint city of Niseko. K rented a car, dealt with the proprietors of the cabin, picked up some necessities, and drove them through snow-covered roads to a small town. But just a bit further up the lonely road, away from all people, was a cozy looking cabin. K had told him all about it on their travel here. It was wood-heated with a fully equipped kitchen, Japanese styled bathroom, laundry, two bedrooms and obviously not far from town or skiing.

When K parked, Hiro got out. The cold air nipped at his nose and the snow made him squint. He gazed around, the view was spectacular! Hills of pure white snow, snow-topped trees lining the horizon and Mount Yotei in the distance! "This is beautiful," Hiro exclaimed in awe, "I feel like I'm in a painting."

K chuckled. "I've never been up here before. It is great. Look at the cabin; it's nicer than in the picture. Bigger than I thought," K said, looking over the brown brick and chocolate wood trim. "But, it's freezing! Let's check out inside," he offered, digging out a key from his pocket.

Leaving their luggage in the car, they stepped inside a high ceiling lodge. Immediately they entered the sitting room, situated with two cream couches that were littered with fluffy cushions. There was a large white pile carpet next to an old fashioned looking wood stove. It even had a copper kettle on top and wood ready to burn next to it. Their boots creaked over dark chocolate wood floors as they went to check out the kitchen. A simple kitchen with a two compartment sink, small fridge and a stove. With smiles, they wandered into the bedrooms. They were bare except the two single beds covered with a cream-coloured bedspread, and a pair of forest green curtains in the window.

"So different from the city life," Hiro murmured, "This is really something. We're like backpackers."

"Hey, I thought for sure you would have noticed the surround-sound stereo system and big screen satellite TV in the other room. We're not _that_ uncivilized," K pointed out and laughed as Hiro ran out to see that for himself.

"I'm in heaven!" Hiro's voice rang from the sitting room.

K wandered back, hands on his hips, watching Hiro inspecting the buttons on the stereo. He wore a lazy smile as his eyes soaked up the redhead in which he had all to himself.

"Oh, they even have movies and music," Hiro looked over the collection eagerly, but in moments his grin disappeared, "It's all boring stuff; there isn't even one Bad Luck CD here."

K roared with laughter. "Well, it's not like we'll be watching movies and I'm sure we can get a good radio station," K reasoned. "I'm certain we'll be busy finishing our story."

"Besides other things," chirped Hiro with a mischievous face.

HA! K nodded. "I'll go get our bags; you get that wood stove going and warm up this place."

With a salute, Hiro went to do exactly that.

After a hot meal, both men lay sprawled on their stomachs atop the cushy carpet, a couple of the throw pillows around them. They felt the heat of the wood stove, leaving the doors open so they could watch the fire. They also studied their story on the laptop in front of them.

The fanfic had come to the point where Hiro discovered that the zombies loathed country music and they died off everytime he played it on his guitar. Soon, the music was being played worldwide and the epidemic of hungry zombies was over. There was no idea what had caused the problem in the first place, but a few suggested it was alien, others, Michael Jackson. K happily added many ass-kicking scenes which involved an endless list of weapons and lots of blood. Bad Luck was thanking their lucky stars and ready to go back to their homeland. But, for K and Hiro…it was the end of a whirlwind affair across America.

Or maybe, it was only the beginning…

Hiro sighed despondently, wagging his feet to and fro, "It's the last sex scene. We should make this good."

K knew why Hiro sounded so down, he wanted to know what was to really become of them after all this. But, he didn't want to think about that now. "We will, it'll be romantic and hot," he said and brought a bottle of beer to his mouth to wet his palate. "But, I'm not sure where to start."

"Yeah, me either," Hiro replied and stared off as he contemplated about it. A hand came to touch his face and he pressed into it, gazing over at K. K's eyes were watching, his hair glowing orange from the fire close by. "I want to imagine this weekend will never end," Hiro said somewhat sadly.

"It won't because we will never forget it," K whispered softly, letting his hand thread through Hiro's hair.

"That's not what I mean," the redhead muttered.

K sighed, "How about we just enjoy tonight and tomorrow and we'll finish the story later? We could check out the hot springs or go skiing tomorrow? Or, how about we just soak in that sweet bathtub we have here? Gawd, I love Japanese bathrooms," K couldn't resist admitting.

Hiro knew he had to be more mature about this. K had spent a lot of money on this holiday just for them, and he hated that he appeared and sounded like a spoiled brat. He forced it from his mind and put on a smile. "That sounds great," he told his part-time lover.

So, that's exactly what they did, they lounged in the bathtub, made love on the couch, and watched some strange Japanese love story. They got up late the next day and tried a little skiing, and then indulged in puffy warm pastries in the lodge. They picked up a few bottles of Yamanashi wine and ended up back at their cabin. It was difficult to do much sight seeing, considering someone might recognize Hiroshi. That wouldn't be cool or smart. Someone could put two and two together and figure out that this vacation was more than just two guys hanging out.

Bad publicity…

Keeping a low profile, they spent the rest of the time indoors. By evening of the second last day there, they were lying on the carpet again—the snow blowing around outside their window—staring at their laptop, the white blank page glaring back at them.

"Argh! I have writers block!" growled Hiro.

K remained silent. He too wasn't any better off than Hiro. But not to be defeated, he refilled Hiro's glass with sweet red wine. He then swirled his finger in the lukewarm liquid and brought it to Hiro's lips. The younger man licked the wine off K's finger and when the finger left, he also licked his lips. He gave a spry smile and looked over at K.

"Why don't you do that again," Hiro invited promiscuously.

That's when it struck K like a wet fish!

The blonde's eyes widen. "I know exactly what to write for our last scene! We're so dense, it's right in front of our faces!" he clamored.

"Really?" Hiro wondered excitingly, "Excellent!"

Grinning, K gave Hiro a swift kiss on the cheek and brought the laptop closer. He wrote…

_When all was said and done, or shot and killed, there was only one thing left in this world, each other. They had run so far, fought so hard__, like mercenaries in a foreign land. Hiro and K had become closer than anyone could have ever imagined across many states. _

_They'd lost their wife and girlfriend, some friends, but, they would always have each other. _

_There wouldn't be any goodbyes, perhaps a 'See you later' but never a final and absolute goodbye. For now they had to move on, get past the torment of their experience. Having each other meant so much more than pleasure, it meant happiness, fulfillment...promises. _

_It was all the good things that made up life. _

_Of course sex was always a plus._

_For now, they had to go their respective ways and clean up the mess, consol family that they had left before getting Bad Luck back together. Would there be another Bad Luck? Time could only tell, or perhaps when K decided to round them up._

_There were many ways to round up Bad Luck. Guns work immensely, shouting and crazy cackling__, its all about intimidation. Once, they even believed K when he told them he was taking them out for ice cream, only they ended up at an underwear commercial shoot. HA! You should have seen the looks on their faces! Lulz…_

"Err…K you're getting off track," Hiro pointed out sarcastically, remembering the photo shoot in mention.

K waved him off, sipped some more of his wine and continued.

_But before they depart, they must love each other one more time. Now that there wasn't any life threatening situations, they could take their time and express their friendship__ and love in the most intimate way. _

_The most excellent way…_

_Escaping as far as they could from prying eyes, unwanted voices, and in desperate need of solitude…even if just for a little while, they disappeared up north Japan. Only nature surrounded them, the snow that fell outside ticking against the windows. They watched the flames burning in a wood stove; felt the warmth and shared a glass of red wine on a cozy thick rug. _

_They were content._

K paused and looked over at Hiro, "Right?"

Nodding, Hiro replied softly, "Yeah, very content."

_K wasn't much of a wine drinker and he wasn't sure if Hiro was either. But it seemed like the romantic thing to do at a time like this. Actually it was sweet, sort of girly compared to beer, but he enjoyed watching Hiro drink it. __Hiro definitely seemed like a beer kind of guy, it made him smile to see Hiro's lips meet the rim of the glass, how his throat contracted as it took down the drink. _

_In the back of K's dirty mind, he imagined it was his cock going down that sweet throat. _

_Just then, __Hiro looked over skeptically, he knew him so well by now. "I'm not giving you head, I know you're thinking about it. I can feel your eyes taking off my clothes," he muttered and snorted amusedly._

_K looked hard done by._

"_Why can't you be more romantic and leave the 'shlong__' business somewhere else just for once?" Hiro asked._

_K never thought of himself as un-romantic and that hurt a little. He was VERY romantic. But it was hard to prove that whilst running from zombies, cooped up with Bad Luck at every turn. It wasn't his fault that the first description that came to mind for a penis was 'shlong'. Well, that was until Hiro came along. Even for a young man he was very well spoken and articulate, K never really stopped to consider his age. _

"Aww, that's sweet," Hiro murmured as he read what K wrote.

Grinning, K pressed on. "It gets better," he promised.

"_I haven't used that term since Oklahoma, why do you still make fun of __me?" K questioned. "You might know the –real- Mr. Romance but I assure you that I can kick his sorry lily ass anytime," the blonde spoke boldly._

"_Oh yeah?" coaxed Hiro, laying there looking so yummy at him._

K stopped typing and glanced over at Hiro. "This is where you start telling me what should come next, you know, what you'd like me to do to you and then we'll add it to the story," K told him.

Hiro raised his eyebrows at that. "Will we only just write it, or will we try it out first?"

"A little of both," K replied smartly, batting his blonde eye lashes.

"Interesting, let's see," Hiro alleged, his mind thinking of what comes next. Ah-ha! "I think K should dip his finger in the wine again and rub it over Hiroshi's lips and then kiss him to taste it," Hiro offered, a silly blush appearing on his face.

"Mmm, nice, no biting now," K purred as he brought another red wine-tipped finger to Hiro's soft pout and brushed over them. Leisurely, he moved his face closer and captured Hiro's mouth with his own. K could taste the tartness of the wine within the kiss, he sighed as his body came alive.

After separating from the tantalizing kiss, Hiro stole the laptop. He was roaring to go now! He typed out the kiss that just took place into their story.

K tucked stray hairs behind Hiro's ear as he wrote, moving it out of his eyes. Then he scanned over the long white-sleeved and black urban style shirt Hiro wore. He felt a predilection at how punk'ish Hiro seemed tonight. K let his eyes linger lower over Hiro, who was sprawled on his belly, over his nice little butt, and down his legs which were clad in trendy dark cargo pants. He smirked at the pair of black and white striped socks on his feet. "What comes next?" K pursued in a murmur.

Hiro smiled slyly as he finished up what he was writing. "Hiro does the same to K, but this time you lie down and I get to pour a little wine over your throat and suck it off," Hiro insisted.

"Oh, I like this fanfiction stuff!" K exclaimed boisterously.

Eagerly he lay down, watching Hiro pick up his wineglass and shuffle closer. A sweet wet finger touched his lips. K parted them slightly before taking Hiro's finger into his mouth to thoroughly clean if off.

"That feels nice," Hiro sighed, his body trembling. Reluctantly, he removed his finger from K's hot mouth.

K caught his breath as cool liquid trickled over his throat. But he moaned delectably when Hiro's warm mouth met his skin, suckling, kissing and laving his tongue over his neck.

He-he. "You liked that one, huh?" Hiro whispered when he knelt back, watching K still laying there in his casual jeans and a wooly grey sweater. He looked so good all informal and relaxed, Hiro decided and padded a hand over K's thigh warmly.

"Mmmhmm," was all K could muster.

"Now, Hiro wants you to take off his clothes, then K takes off his," the redhead ordered. "But before he does, he should tell Hiro how much he really loves him."

Oh? K's eyes darted at Hiro just then. Studying Hiro's face, K wondered if that was truly something the _real_ Hiro wanted to hear? "Are you writing this down?" K wondered and Hiro looked at him surprised.

"Opps, you're distracting me," Hiro said with a snigger and lay down again to tap at the keys. "Um, how we supposed to write this when we're—"

"—screwing like rabbits?" K cut in.

Chuckling, Hiro said, "Yeah, that."

"Dunno, we'll figure it out," the blonde explained and sat up. "So, shall I express my undying love and devotion, or can you improvise?"

Typing fingers came to a halt. Hiro didn't dare look over at K, but said quietly, "It might help if you said it…"

Hmm, was that so, K thought. It wasn't really hard when K reached deep inside of himself. He was after all, a man gifted in the art of gab.

"How about this, 'Hiroshi, after all we've been through, I can't…no…I'll _never_ stop loving you. Not since the days our romance was just a top secret affair, but even after escaping death by the barest thread. I know we have to go our separate ways for now, but you'll forever be a part of me, just as I know I'll always be a part of you. One day we'll meet again, this I promise you'," K said in story mode to Hiro, arms spread out like he was serenading.

Hiro stopped typing, and this time he did crane his head back to study K intently. He blinked hardly able to believe K was capable of something so beautiful and sappy. Hiro smiled humbly, some kind of hope swelled in his chest. Did K mean _any_ of those words or were they all fiction? "I take back everything I said about you not being romantic, I…I'll put that into our story right now," he offered and turned back to write.

The redhead couldn't tell, but K's heart banged so hard after saying that kind of stuff out loud. It was only for the story, but he knew there was a lot of truth behind those words. He didn't know how he intended to explain that to Hiro, or, if he ever could.

How could he…?

They weren't supposed to fall in love! There were other people out there already in love with them and vice versa! K sighed, so was the fine dilemma of being caught up in an affair. Forcing that from his mind, he remembered he had yet to unclothe Hiro. It was enough to distract him from his baffling thoughts. He'd start with the item of clothing that usually got taken off secondly. Since Hiro was lying on his belly typing, K crept up from behind and slid his hands up and over slender hips. With ease he slipped Hiro's pants down and his underwear, taking the clothing right off.

Hiro started giggling.

It made K giggle too. "Hey, I can't really take off your shirt in this position. But _damn_…I like the view," K murmured and filled his hands with Hiro's perfect ass. Then, he bent down to give it a kiss. "You really do have a great ass," K breathed over Hiro skin.

Hiro's face flamed, he got up and knelt, sitting back on his haunches to give K, the freedom of removing his shirt. In moments he was naked, still blushing and smirking at his devious lover. "Your turn," he said.

With haste, K removed his own clothing, pulling off his sweater and unbuttoning his pants. He had to stand to get his legs out. Off came the underwear, revealing a bouncing woody.

Yummy, Hiro leaned in opening his mouth…

"Hey! No tasting unless it's part of the story," K enforced, placing sprawled hands over his package protectively.

"I think it just did," Hiro quipped, removing K's hands, smooching over the head of K's cock like a sweet candied cherry.

Wide-eyed, K gazed down and watched. The heat from the woodstove more than made up for the chilly air outside. It was comfortable being naked, in the dim firelight, on a plush rug, indulging in sexual delights. K groaned pleasurably.

"We're still wearing our socks," Hiro mumbled over K's dick.

"Mmmhmm," murmured K dreamily, "Don't care…"

Hiro tasted K, slipping the length past his lips and down his eager throat. As he bobbed, he smoothed his hands over K's long legs and over his tush. He gave K's cock vast attention, but he pulled back before it spat in his face. From his knees he looked up at K, seeing how the man's bangs framed his face. "Why don't you take that ponytail out, you look great with it down," Hiro expressed.

Silently, K reached up and tugged out the band all while looking down at Hiro on his knees.

Hiro purred in this throat appreciatively. "I think the next part should be K raining lots of kisses all over me…err, Hiro," Hiroshi twittered at how silly he sounded, still talking about himself in third person. But, he really did want those kisses either way.

Hiro sounded so cute, K thought. Writing the last hot scene like this was truly captivating. Mmm, K would like nothing more than to sample each delectable patch of skin on Hiro's sweet body.

"I think we'll finish the rest of the story after I'm done ravishing you," K crooned and pushed the laptop to the side. Hiro looked delighted and reclined on the soft carpet, his skin glowing with a soft orange hue from the fire. K simply observed, letting his eyes drink in the stunning scene before him. The young naked Hiroshi Nakano—his red hair pooling around his shoulders over the stark white rug, tempting, waiting, and watching him back silently. "I can't tell you how flattered I feel when I see you here just giving yourself to me," K said taken back by Hiro's bounty.

"If I think about how we got to this point it freaks me out," Hiro stated amused and leisurely washing a hand over his flat stomach. "But there is something so exciting about you. Sometimes, I don't understand it. I can't help myself. I never would have thought how much I enjoy the way you make love to me…"

K smiled, "Rawr…and I'm going to do that _right now_," he finished in English.

Hiro moaned in anticipation, laying his head back. "I'm waiting."

K just went where he wanted, there didn't have to be any order. He chose Hiro's hip to kiss first, enjoying how teasingly close it was to his groin. Catching a glimpse of the wine glass, K was inspired to add it to his sexy assignment. Gently he poured red wine over Hiro's navel, the younger man twitched invitingly. Exalted and on his fours, K bent down to slurp up the wine from Hiro's bellybutton. Then, he laved his tongue around it.

"Ahh," sounded Hiro arching back a bit as if to encourage K to do more.

K did a lot more. He teased and kissed all over Hiro. And by the time he was ready for the next step; Hiro was sighing and writhing, his erection resting against over his belly, almost reaching his button. Next, K drew his tongue up along the well endowed cock. It was true what they say about smaller men and large penises, K chortled deviously as this thought passed through his mind.

"Oh…K…" Hiro moaned out, reaching out to touch his partner.

K sighed favorably as a hand thread through his hair while he fervently enjoyed Hiro's cock. Deep into the wells of his mouth it went, probing his throat and sliding over his tongue. K brought Hiro to rapture and when he felt he was all set, he found the lube.

Hiro looked up when K stopped, his chest rising and falling with excited breaths. "Oh yeah…" he murmured, "I want it."

Quickly slicking up, K now sat down on his bottom, legs out in front and urged Hiro to get on top. "All passengers on board," he teased naughtily.

Hiro rolled his eyes at K for that, but he didn't hesitate to move, positioning himself over K's long hard length…he settled his ass flush to K's thighs.

Both men groaned pleasurably.

"You feel sooo good…" K breathed out, wrapping his arms around Hiro.

Hiro clung onto K, enjoying the full feeling inside of him. "I love this position," he said barely above a whisper.

K swept a hand over Hiro's hair, "You're so sweet Hiroshi," he said and bucked his hips up, marveling at the pained ecstasy cross Hiro's features.

Burying his face into K's neck, Hiro started to ride. They rocked by the warmth of the fire, slowly and passionately feeling every stroke. Tiny grunts and glorified sighs filled the room as they joined bodies. K whispered sweet English nothings into Hiro's ear, his hands grasping over his rear.

It felt so heavenly.

"Lay back Hiroshi," K urged softly, "But don't get off."

Hiro was a little hesitant at first. This meant displaying himself full-frontal as K got to watch his cock entering him. K shuffled at bit for him, spreading his legs wider so he could lie on his back between them. Mmm, but this position drove his body crazy! Hiro knew in moments he'd become a whimpering, carpet-grabbing mess.

He laid back against the soft carpet, K's cock still deep inside of him. The blonde leaned back, propping himself up with his hands outstretched behind him. Hiro's feet were planted on either side of K's hips and his knees spread wide. Using his leg and abdominal muscles, plus his back and elbows as leverage, it looked as if he was humping upwards into K's face. Only it drove K's cock into him, scraping over his prostrate at a very sharp angle, and driving Hiro completely insane!

"Oooo…aahh…un un!" Hiro mewled inaudible things of extreme pleasure, whining as each stroke strummed him. It sounded almost as if he was ready to start crying. But he didn't stop it as he pumped his midsection, grunting with physical effort.

K couldn't help that he wore a look as if he'd just swallowed Tweety Bird. There was Hiro, giving him a full view of not only the penetration, but his perfect damp body riding in front of him. Hiro's abs were flexed his face euphoric. K's eyes focused on Hiro's cock and sac that rose and fell rhythmically before him.

"Fucking good Hiro…oh yeah!" K encouraged.

Tears of surreal pleasure leaked from the corners of Hiro's eyes, "Oh…I uhh…uhh…yes…uhh!" The heat was building fast. Feeling ardent, Hiro rode faster, his ass slamming against K's lap. He whimpered as if in sweet sexual torture.

K knew Hiro was close and good lord so was he! Using one arm to hold himself up, K reached over and grabbed Hiro's cock. He stroked it hard and fast, watching his own penis gliding in and out. His face strained with the onslaught of orgasm, he let go of Hiro's flesh.

His head fell back and K came. "Ahhh…yea…ahh!"

Craning his head to watch K come, Hiro bucked up hard and cried out his own climax, the hot wetness dribbling and spurting out of him. When it was over, feeling almost lifeless now, Hiro raised his hips and let K's cock slip out of him and slumped to the rug, panting and moaning from exquisite torment.

Smiling lovingly, K shuffled out and crawled over top of Hiro. Gathering him into his arms, he pressed sweet kisses over Hiro's damp face, "You were so beautiful just now, so beautiful…"

There were no words. Hiro just held K back with all his might, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

By morning their final scene was written and edited. 

The fanfic was finished…

Today was time to go back to Tokyo and a strange silence found K and Hiro. They cast sketchy glances at each other full of unspoken words. Quietly they packed up and drove back into town and then to the airport.

Functional conversations made up the ride home, work and music, but not a single word was spoken about them. K quietly held Hiro's hand on the plane and he never let go until they had to depart the craft. By the time they got to Tokyo and K picked up his car and drove Hiro to his door, it was dinner time.

K stayed in the car, the engine still running. "Well, we're here. My office should be cleaned up by now, stop by after work tomorrow and we'll post our fic, ok?"

Hiro looked over at K as if he were looking at an ex-boyfriend. There was something that seemed so final about this. There were no kisses, no hugs. This was it, wasn't it? In so many ways it wasn't fair. He felt angry all the sudden, but he knew that that was insane. He wasn't K's boyfriend…no, he decided, he was _more_ than that. But neither he nor K could say otherwise, Hiro knew this. For a moment he almost let himself feel regret for ever getting involved. But it faded as fast as it started, he could never feel that way.

The future between them was a mystery.

All Hiro could do was give K a smile and a nod, "I'll see you tomorrow then, take care K…American Psycho," he said endearingly with a tiny smirk.

K gave an amused scoff.

"This weekend…it was amazing," Hiro proclaimed softly and opened the car door, but K stopped him. Hiro looked down at K's hand on his arm, then, he looked at the man.

"This thing between us Hiro, it was never just about sex," K assured, his conscience unexpectedly kicking into overdrive. "It wasn't supposed to go this far."

"I know…" Hiro said delicately, smiling genuinely.

K smiled back, "I…I just wanted you to know that."

Getting out of the car and grabbing his stuff out of the backseat, Hiro leaned down to give K a wave through the window, "See you later," he called.

Sitting there, K waved back feeling a strange empty pang in his chest and an emotional lump in his throat. "S-see you later, Hiroshi…" He said even if Hiro couldn't hear him. K swallowed thickly as Hiro entered his building, and then he drove away.

* * *

The following day seemed dreamlike to Hiro. As if he'd been lost and wandering another planet for the last few weeks. But now he'd returned and things were just how he remembered; only, they felt different now. There was this uncertainty gripping around his heart, squeezing it painfully. A horde of unanswered questions filled Hiro's mind as he sat on his seat in the studio vacantly playing his guitar. It was weird, but in the middle of one set he unconsciously switched from _Spicy Marmalade_ and started strumming out _The Grace_ by the Neverending White Lights. It was a very melancholy tune that he played when he was feeling like shit, and his fingers just began playing it on their own. 

Shuichi had looked over worriedly and Suguru threw something at him.

Hiro apologized and tried to focus on their music and not about why he felt so, so distracted. During his break, he talked to Ayaka on the phone, she was very happy he was back in town and didn't sound bothered at all that he'd went away. It was good to hear her voice but the call was short. Finding solitude, Hiro found himself out on the NG rooftop over looking the city, puffing on a cigarette. Although someone must have followed, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"K?" he murmured, his heart thumping wildly thinking it was so, but it was only Shuichi…

Hiro looked away guiltily when Shuichi's eyes widened stupendously then. He sighed…damn he just didn't do that, say K's name, did he?

"I came looking for you because I know something is bothering you Hiro…and, I think you just told me what it was," Shuichi said softly, jumping to one side to face Hiro.

Only Hiro looked the other way like he was pouting.

Hopping back, Hiro looked the other way again. They kept doing that until Shuichi cried, "Stop doing that!"

Hiro stared blankly ahead then.

"What's going on Hiro?" Shuichi pleaded.

"I wish I understood it myself," Hiro said with another heavy sigh.

"Is there something going on between you and K?" Shuichi treaded carefully. "I see you guys talking a lot, he was wearing your shirts, and you smell like K's cologne…stuff like that."

Dropping the cigarette, Hiro crushed it savagely to death under his biker styled boot. "Is it possible to love more than one person at the same time?" he asked staring into his best friend's beautiful violet eyes.

Shuichi blinked. "I…uhh…I guess so. I mean I love you, you're my best friend and I love Yuki."

Hiro smiled, "Yeah, but not that kind of love, idiot."

Shuichi just watched Hiro, unsure what to say.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Hiro explained everything to Shuichi from the beginning. About the fanfics, the story K and him wrote and even the weekend in Hokkaido.

Eyes as big as saucers, Shuichi clamored, "_You_ set off the grenade in K's office?!"

Hiro nodded dumbly, thrusting his hands into his black jean pockets.

"Wow Hiro, I don't know what to say. You guys have been doing this _all_ this time? Doesn't K have a wife and you, you have Ayaka?"

"Yeah…that's what fucks this all up! I hate myself for not feeling as guilty as I should Shuichi! I hate what K's smile does to me. I hate how great it feels when he touches me! I hate how he twirls his hair when annoyed or in deep thought! It shouldn't be that cute! I couldn't stop…can't stop!" Hiro screamed with frustration and took a breath. "I have so much fun with K, he's a really great guy, romantic," he ended softly.

Finding the last bit of Hiro's statement utterly bewildering, Shuichi wasn't exactly sure what the right course of action was here. But he did say this, "Hiro, remember you told me that 'you can't help who you fall in love with'? I don't know, sometimes…you just need a person, even if you can't always explain why. Believe me, I know ALL about that," he boasted confidently. "But, whatever you decide to do I'm always on your side," he told his best friend. "It's not like you're getting married."

Completely stunned, Hiro grabbed Shuichi and hugged him hard. "Sometimes there is more inside that head of yours than just fluff," he said good-naturedly over Shuichi's shoulder. But, Hiro stepped back, "C'mon, let's return to the studio."

They started walking towards the rooftop door.

"So!" Shuichi cried, "…you went on vacation with K-san I can't believe it! _K, of all people!_ To the snowy mountains in a cute little cottage, to write sinful fanfiction about yourselves, and nooky by the fire…" he sighed dreamily. "Ooooo!" Shuichi squealed rubbing his arms as if he were shivering, "Serve me up the details!"

Hiro balked and turned bright red. "Not a chance!" he hollered with embarrassment.

"Aww Hiro, you're no fun…"

* * *

The rest of the day went by much easier. Hiro didn't berate himself so hard after talking to Shuichi. Heh, sometimes that guy really came in for him. Suddenly, it didn't feel like the end of the world. 

He knocked on K's office door.

"Come in!"

Hiro let himself in, his eyes meeting K's as his manager talked on the phone. He was back to normal in his tan slacks, crisp white shirt and tie. K held up his hand to give him the, I'll-be-one-minute finger. Instead Hiro looked around the repaired office. It was completely cleaned up and changed dramatically. There was a new desk; this one was open and kidney-shaped a swanky orange fiberglass. There were no drawers for K to hide his gadgets in. In front of the desk were two comfy looking black leather seats. The walls were a soft cream colour and there was a bright purple couch near the window.

It was like looking at a picture out of one of those decorating magazines you read when you're on the toilet, Hiro thought.

K hung up the phone, "Like how Tohma modernized my office?" he asked with uncertainty.

"It's…um, funky," Hiro said.

"Yeah, the boss says my old office was a dinosaur and didn't really represent the music industry. I have a feeling he was just waiting for me to blow up the place so he could get his paws on it," K mentioned and chuckled dryly.

Hiro laughed but it died off and he looked at his boots. He wasn't sure what came next.

"Come here. Let's post our story, eh?" K offered, patting the extra seat next to him.

It was just like how all this stuff started in the first place.

Hiro walked over to take a seat. K looked at him and smiled for a moment, blinking as if he wanted to say something. But he didn't and turned back to the computer. He posted up the story and wrote their author's note.

_**A/N:**__ This story was written and collaborated by two people. I'm Claude and the other is Hiroshi, try to figure that one out chumps! HA! Anyways…this is our first Kiro fic and if you have something bad to say I will hunt you down! Wait, is that a laugh I hear? Don't laugh. Trust me, I know where you live. _

Hiro cleared his throat. "Do you think it's smart to threaten the lives of our readers?" he pointed out, "Maybe you should say something about the content of the story etcetera."

"M'alright," K murmured.

_This story is about zombies__! Flesh eating zombies, nasty suckers that we got to blow up, shoot at and crush with a tank, great stuff! They almost over take the world and Hiro and I stop them! Oh! And we know how you fangirls adore man love...blush…so do we! So, we added A LOT of it! Lol! Tell us what you think and you might get Bad Luck concert tickets! _

K wrote his disclaimer with a snort and hit the post button. "It's all done," he said and sat back in his chair.

Hiro was shaking his head and snickering at the crazy author's note. "Are you really going to send reviewers concert tickets? You do know you wrote 'Hiro and I' they're gonna think we're some fans on serious medication," he mused.

"Meh, so what?" K replied, "You know I can't really send them tickets, _unless_ they leave us a really good comment."

"I doubt they'd give you their home address anyways," Hiro muttered.

"Exactly"

Chuckling, Hiro got up.

"Wait, Hiro. Please sit back down…there's something I got to say. I've been thinking all day," K pleaded and Hiro sat back down.

They gazed at each other.

"I can't just shut you out Hiro, I tried last night and I kicked myself all the way home. I don't know maybe you can do it, and by all means I'll understand if you do. I don't regret what happened between us. But it could never be more than that. You know what I mean?" K said.

Hiro knew _exactly_ what he meant. "I…I could never shut you out either, K. And, I know…we're taken men. But, it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Nor I Hiro…it never will," K murmured softly.

"I've been asking myself all day if it's possible to care for two people," Hiro started and added, "And, I can never really find the answer."

"Because there is no answer, Hiro, it just _is_. You and I will have to live with that, does that upset you?"

"No …" came Hiro's breathless reply. He understood.

They both stood up then, the proximity of their bodies noticeably close. K and Hiro both looked unsure, both wanting to touch the other. The air was buzzing with intensity. Until, it snapped!

"K!"

"Hiro!"

Both men cried at the same time and embraced each other fiercely.

"I love you!" they both clamored again at once.

They laughed softly over that.

K held his young lover who pressed his cheek against his chest and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for some time. When they let go, Hiro ran his finger along K's tie and tugged on it, bringing him down for a kiss. Lips met ever so delicately and with so much need.

When Hiro parted and took a step back, he said, "We have to be cool about this."

"Then, let go of my tie," K advised with a smirk.

Blushing, Hiro let go of K's tie. "I should get out of here, you know…I promised to hang with Shuichi tonight," he explained, "He's waiting for me."

"That's good, but don't be late tomorrow or I'll have to come by your apartment and wake you up. Shuichi doesn't like it, but I'm sure I can cut you a little slack," K said pleasantly, smoothing is disrupted tie.

"I see, I might just have to be late one of these days then," Hiro said playfully as he headed for the door.

HA! K took a seat at the front edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "Hey, maybe one day we'll write another story," K offered.

Breaking into a huge grin, Hiro turned around. "You can count on it!"

* * *

**Reviews for **_**K and Hiro Do America**_

**Chocolate Pudding**

OO This is the craziest fanfic I EVER read! It borders on multiple personality and brilliance! Your penname is SO cute.

**KsBunnyGirl**

So hawt…drool It was all so well described and at times, really gross! Eww all those zombies and the way you described the killing was…ugh. Is there any chance one of you is excessively violent? I had to sleep with the lights on after that part! But the smex was amazing. fans self

Do I get those concert tickets? Lulz XD

**Delirium **

w00t! I love Kiro! IMHO they are they are the hottest couple. You guys really wrote as if you know them o-o It was a pleasure to read how K runs screaming about spiders. LOL! I feel like I actually know them now, thnx!

**Moldy ****Orange**

OMG write more!! Plz gives cookies

**Hirokins**

Look at my name…I registered just so I can give you a review! HA! I just loved Hirokins lol! First, I'll say this was an odd story but so entertaining. You have a few grammar errors but HEY if you you're looking for a beta, email me!

**KiroObsessed**

ZOMFG! XLDLKSDJOLIUER AHAAHHHA11!!11

BEST FANFIC EVER!

**NovaNoGo**

I'm still recuperating after that last sex scene! Will you marry me?! And I do mean both of you wink wink

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** According to some Gravi site, Hiro is noted to have been born in Hokkaido. OH and if you get a chance to listen to _The Grace_ on Youtube do it! That song...so wonderful. Also I really do like Michael Jackson, that quip was just a joke. Thanks for reading!


End file.
